Ship Wrecked
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: More Marvin and Lilly stuff. Lilly is complaining about being constantly confined to the ship. Marvin then gets her something that may actually be less helpful then expected... An idea from one of my friends, and from a picture I drew. Enjoy!
1. The Idea

**ANOTHER Marvin and Lilly fic… I realize probably a great deal of you are rolling your eyes into the back of your head right about now… but I promise that this one is a little more interesting then the last… yeah. This particular idea came from one of my friends, and a drawing I drew, so… Hope you all enjoy! **

"Please Marvin? Can we just land on _some_ planet already! We've literally been stuck on this ship for a week. I need to get off this hunk of metal, and just stretch my legs already." Emphasizing her point as she attempted to stretch her short legs out, making a cracking sound.

"Lilly, don't be so petulant. We've only been on this ship for 3 days." Marvin stated as he kept his eyes glued to the abyss of space a head of him. "Besides, I'm on orders of the Queen to scout out this quadrant. We don't want any threats heading towards Mars…"

"Or Earth!" Lilly cut in.

"Indeed…" Marvin mumbled cynically. Lilly, slightly annoyed, walked up to him and leant against his oversized chair.

"Well, what kind of threats are we looking for anyway?"

"You know… Space Pirates, huge organic life forms traveling through space, comets…"

"Wait! Comets? But Marv, there are comets everywhere. I wouldn't really consider them a "threat"." Lilly said while making air quotes. Marvin merely chuckled.

"Oh Lilly, I'm not talking about these little comets," Marvin said as he pointed to one of the small comets passing by the ship. "I'm talking about, colossal, immense, massive comets! Comets so huge they could wipe out planets of all sorts. Comets so great they could… they could…" But Marvin stopped his rather dramatic monologue as he looked over to notice that Lilly was twirling a strand of her ponytail hair in her finger.

"Oh, jut really big comments alright." He said falling back into his chair.

"Marvin, seriously, I like space and all, but don't you think this is a little ridiculous? I need ground! Solid, hard, ground. I feel like I'm always trapped on this ship." She said falling back into her own chair, crossing her arms.

"Well what about your hover board? Can't you use _that _to leave the ship?" Marvin asked smugly.

"Marv, I can only use the hover board when I'm close to ground, you know that! That thing loses power so easily, that if I flew out into space, I don't know I'd come back."

"Well then, allow me to be the first to open the air lock…" Marvin muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly. There were a few moments of silence, until the sound of X-25's monitor could be heard retracting from the ceiling.

"Commander, we've reached the end of the Quadrant."

"And there's nothing X-25?"

"Just a few sightings of comets, but none big enough to harm Mars…"

"HMM HMM!"

"Or uh, Earth in anyway sir."

"Finally! You see Lilly; you can now stop your insistent whining. We're flying back to Mars." Marvin said as he carefully and swiftly turned the ship around.

"Marv, I don't think I'm "whining." I'm making a very reasonable, and rational claim here… I need to get off of this stikin' ship!" She said shouting the last part rather loudly.

"Lilly, my job requires me to be in space 99% of the time… you knew that when you decide to stay here."

"I know Marvin, it's just… huh… forget it." Throwing her arms down in defeat. "You've probably got a million things to do, so I won't bug ya for the rest of the trip home." With that said, Lilly dragged herself from the room. Once she left, the room was dead silent for a moment, until Marvin glanced up at X-25's monitor that is.

"Oh no! No, no, no, you can't guilt trip me into this one X-25." Marvin said as he leapt from his oversized chair. "We've all got things that we don't want to do sometimes, Lilly should be able to understand that."

"But Commander, it's different for miss Lilly. You and I are use to being confined here all the time. Miss Lilly needs to be out, to run around and play."

"You make her sound like she's some kind of puppy X-25. Besides what would you have me do? Give her her own spaceship?" The monitor then tilted it's screen ever so slightly to the side, as though in thought.

"Well… perhaps that's not a bad idea." Marvin looked at the monitor as if it had burst into a million flames.

"X-25 I was joking! Lilly can't have her own ship. I don't even think she knows how to drive _this_ ship."

"But Commander I'm not talking about a ship of this caliber. I was thinking something perhaps a bit smaller… maybe big enough for two?" Marvin looked at her, now intriguingly, drumming his gloved fingers against one of the control panels.

"Well… perhaps… no! Simply out of the question. I couldn't be responsible for Lilly flying through space constantly, on her own no less. I think its bad enough she rides that hover-board contraption on a daily basis. If she were to get hurt I'd…" He stopped himself mid-sentence, realizing he was prattling.

"X-25, I won't allow Lilly to fly through space with no training, and unattended in a small vehicle." He said turning on his heel to walk away. Suddenly another monitor screen retracted from the ceiling meeting Marvin in the face.

"But Commander what if she had training." Marvin looked at the monitor curiously, lowering one of his non-existent brows.

"What exactly are you getting at here X-25?"

"What I mean is… what if you taught her." Marvin's now confused face, was one of slight shock.

"M-Me? But I don't… I mean…"

"Oh come now Commander! You pilot this ship on a day-to-day basis. I'm positive that you could teach miss Lilly to operate a slightly smaller version of this ship. And perhaps, you could even download my programming into the ship, so that if miss Lilly was to get into trouble I could assist her." Marvin turned on his heel, contemplating the idea. Maybe it would do Lilly some good to learn how to operate another transportation device.

"Well… I… I'll have to think about it." Marvin said making his way back to his chair. "However, right now it's most important that we get back to Mars, so please put your alert systems back on X-25."

"Alright Commander. Just think about it." With that, X-25's monitor screen reclined back into the ceiling, and Marvin, once again glued his eyes to the vast abyss of space ahead of him.

**Looks like Marvin's got some thing's to think about. I'm not entirely sure where this story is heading, but I've got a fairly good idea. I'm really just writing it for fun, plus I feel like I haven't written anything in FOREVER! Anyway, hope you all liked the first chapter! R & R!**


	2. Crashed

**Hello everyone! Sorry about taking all of eternity to update this story… I have been so busy… it's actually a little ridiculous. Anyway, let me being this chapter by thanking my awesome reviewers: Carlint, YingYangYo13, Megan the Vampire Slayer, and lilpurplebird! Thanks for the reviews guys (or girls….). Anyway, thanks again, and hope you like the next chapter!**

**A Week Later…**

"Uh, Marv… where exactly are we going?" Lilly said as she carefully took one step in front of the other, unsure of where she was going. She had promised Marvin she'd keep her eyes closed for the "surprise" he was going to show her.

"You'll see soon enough… no peeking alright?"

"Yeah, okay Marv…" Lilly said keeping her eyes close, despite feeling the need to open them. Marvin guided her through many halls, and through many doors, before the two finally came to a stop.

"Okay, now you can open your eyes." He said slowly taking a step away from her.

"Why all the secrecy Marv? Couldn't you have just…" But Lilly cut herself off when she opened her eyes.

"No… way…" Was all she could mutter as she rubbed her eyes vigorously, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming. What lay, or hovered, before her, was a small spaceship. It had red and green markings on it, to indicate it was a Martian vehicle. It had a glass covering that was like half of a sphere. It looked like a spaceship straight form the sci-fi movies.

"Is that … I mean… is this for me Marv?" She said starring with wide eyes at the small vehicle.

"No, I just felt like showing it to you. Of course it's for you! Isn't it lovely?" Marvin stated proudly as he cupped his hands behind his back. Lilly turned back to him, looking at him in confused manner.

"But-But what's it for?"

"Well… I thought about what you said the other day, and well I …I think you're right. It's not fair for you to be stuck on this ship when we're doing long-distance traveling through space. Therefore I though it only appropriate to get you your own—" But his sentence was suddenly cut off as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Marv!" She said only tightening her grip on him. "I love it!" Marvin couldn't help but feeling that warm feeling inside of him. He loved seeing Lilly so happy.

"Hmm hmm… yes, yes alright. No need to need to get into a fuss over it." He said gently pulling away from the grasp she held around his neck.

"Now Lilly before we you start to piloting it, I just have to show you a few—" But Marvin stopped himself when he realized Lilly was already in the small hovering vehicle.

"Lilly! Be careful! I haven't shown you how anything works in there, and—"

"Huh, wonder what this does?" She exclaimed as she pressed a small blue button, completely disregarding Marvin. Suddenly, a whole in front of small spaceship opened up, and released a small little explosive. It flew straight into the wall, and with a loud kaboom, made a small charred dent in the wall. Lilly looked up at Marvin who looked "slightly" frustrated.

"Hehe… sorry Marv." He rolled his eyes pessimistically, as he tried to climb into the small ship next to Lilly.

"Now don't touch anything! I'm going to show you how to pilot this correctly, and—"

"Really? Sweet!" Suddenly Lilly grabbing the steering wheel with both hands, and harshly pulled it back ward.

"Lilly I said don—" With a quick jerk, the small spaceship flew backwards into the wall, and sent Marvin landing up a foot in the air, only to come down on his head.

"Woops… wrong button." Lilly stated matter-o-factly, as she completely ignored her little mishap. Marvin, with his feet in the air, slowly pulled himself sideways trying to straighten himself up. Once he did, with a crooked helmet and skirt, he glared at Lilly, who was too busy trying to figure out every control.

"Lilly… don't…touch…anything!" He shouted emphasizing his last words, causing Lilly to stop immediately.

"Well sorry!" She said sassily. "I'm just getting use to it Marv. I'll get the hang of it soon, don't worry!"

"Well until you "get the hang of it," I'll be teaching you the basics. Now, this button here," He said pointing to a green button, "turns the engine on and off. This one here, the blue one, controls the fuel generators. That's very important if the ship overheats. And this button right here," He said as he pointed to large red button, "don't _ever_ push this button." Lilly turned toward him curiously asking,

"Wait, why? What's wrong with that button?"

"That button puts the vehicle into triple light-speed. In other words… far too fast for you, or anyone else for that matter, to handle."

"Okay, okay, I got it. Don't push the red button. Roger that Commander." She said jokingly saluting him.

"I suppose you think you're amusing?" Marvin said slightly annoyed. Lilly shrugged.

"A little."

"Alright now, we're going to go out for little test drive…"

"Awesome! I'm so excited!" She said practically jumping in her seat. Marvin pushed a button, turning on the intercom in the small ship.

"X-25," he announced, "open the dock doors." Suddenly the large doors that led into space opened. Lilly looked out with wide eyes as she saw the abyss of outer space open before her.

"Okay, now to go forward, just take the control, like this," He said demonstrating by grabbing the control, "and just slightly tilted it forward like so, and—"

"Marv." Lilly phrased annoyingly with her arms crossed. "I know how to push something forward."

"Oh, alright. Just be very careful. Don't push it up too mu-" But before he could finish, she pushed all her weight against the control, and pushed it up so high, that the small ship darted from where it had been hovering.

"Lilly-" But before he could say anything more, the small space craft flew forward through the doors.

"Whoa!" Lilly shouted. The ship continued to fly at an incredibly high speed, as the two flew through space. Lilly tried pushing about a dozen buttons and Marvin yelled at her to control the ship. After a minute or so of flying through space though, they came to a small asteroid field, which they were practically hurtling through.

"Look out!" Marvin screamed pointing at one of the millions of little asteroids flying towards them. Quickly Lilly turned the control managing to evade the rock. Suddenly, about a dozen more came flying at them, and Marvin was barking orders on how to control the ship.

"No go to the left! The left! You're other left!"

"I'm tryin' Marv! Just let me drive!" Suddenly the two looked ahead to see a slightly asteroid flying towards them. Both practically shrieking, Marvin grabbed the control, and pushed it up, darting the rock a few moments form impact. Finally he stopped the spaceship and just let it hover in mid-air. As he looked at Lilly, who had disheveled pony-tail hair, he chuckled nervously, only to have her join in with him a few moment after. However as they both looked out the front of the ship, their nervous chuckles quickly died. They saw an asteroid, about the size of their own ship, impending towards them.

"Oh… dear…" was all Marvin could say. In no sooner then one second, the rock collided with them, sending them hurtling through space again, only faster than before. The two martians grabbed onto each side of the ship they were on as the ship spun around like a top.

"Lilly! Turn the ship on!" Marvin screamed as they were hurtled threw space. Lilly attempted to turn the ship on, but before she could even try, the ship collided with something. The two held on, as their ship roughly skidded across a flat surface, causing dust and small rocks to fly against the glass that separated them from space. Finally, their ship came to a halt. Still both terribly frightened, they held their grasps to the sides of the ship. As the dust settled they could see they were on some kind of large asteroid. Marvin cautiously opened the glass opening to the ship, and dust poured into the ship, and they both coughed. He hopped out, and looked around at the barren and lifeless rock… he had no idea where they were. He angrily turned on his heel, and shouted,

"Last time you _ever _drive!"

**Okay, so again sorry about taking FOREVER to update. I promise the next/ last chapter of this story will be up very soon. I've already got a couple ideas for a few of my next Marvin and Lilly stories. Well, hope you guys liked this chapter! R & R!**


	3. Back to The Ship

**Hey everyone! Thanks again to all my awesome reviewers: lilpurplebird, Carlint, YinYangYo13! You guys rock! Well, hope you all enjoy the last chapter!**

"Well isn't this just wonderful?" Marvin said, his words oozing with sarcasm and contempt at him and Lilly's current situation. He continued to mumble things to himself as his feet dangled in the air, as he looked into the ships inner workings. Lilly leaned against the ship, her arms indignantly crossed over her chest. She rolled her eyes.

"Marvin…"

"Well this is just marvelous!" Marvin shouted as he threw down the panel to close the ship's inner components. He rubbed his head frustratingly.

"Lilly…"

"Okay, Marv, I know I screwed up, however, in my defense I would just like to say that I've never piloted one of theses things before!" Marvin clutched his fists, while his face turned a raging red.

"Marv… I know you're angry, but—"

"Angry? Oh I'm not angry." He said so calmly that Lilly almost believed him. "I'm FURIOUS!" He suddenly shouted making her take a step back.

"We've crash landed on some rock, the Gods only know how far away from my ship, with no other form of transportation or communication!"

"You know Marv, shouting never solved anything," Lilly said crossing her arms. Marvin, stood there not knowing whether to be dumb struck or angry. He was currently a little of both. Finally though, the angry side of him won.

"Lilly! I am sick of your smart excuses and childish antics! Your foolishness almost cost us our lives!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! My _antics_?! Marv I was trying to drive the ship. Maybe if you had just let me drive instead of trying to control me like you always do, then maybe we wouldn't be stuck on this rock!" Lilly said kicking one of the larger rocks at her feet into the air.

"Lilly, you are going down a dangerous path," Marvin warned with a calm and yet irate voice. "Now I suggest you stop your childlessness, before I—"

"Before you what Marv?! What are ya gonna do? Put me in a time out?" She said smugly. Marvin's brow furrowed into one of pure anger.

"That's it! Lilly cease this behavior immediately, or else!"

"Wow, that's really threatening Marv! UH!" She said finally throwing her arms up in frustration. "Geese! No matter what I do I'm still a child to you aren't I?!"

"Well considering you still act like one…"

"Oh, _I _act like a child. This coming from the Martian who throws a tantrum at the slightest mix-up or screw-up!"

"I'm a responsible Commander Lilly! I have to keep everything, and everyone I command in check, and behave with the utmost dignity, not that you'd understand anything about that!" Marvin said coldly. Lilly, once again, threw her arms up in frustration, shouting,

"I don't believe this! You treat me like I'm 9! Marv, I'm grown up ya know!"

"Well you could've fooled me." He said callously, turning back around to face the ship. Lilly, now completely furious, stormed over to Marvin, shoving herself in his face. Marvin, who was slightly stunned by the daring action she had performed, looked at Lilly with wide eyes. With her head slightly bowed, she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm not that immature _child_ Dodger's brought to you Marvin! I've grown up! I'm smarter, I'm more independent, I'm… I'm… I'm stronger then I've ever been!" Suddenly Marvin's look intensified, as he practically shouted at her,

"I know that! Why do you think I'm so scarred of losing you?!" Suddenly a silence grew between the two, as Lilly stood up with a look of shock on her face. Marvin froze there, and almost immediately turned his back to her, almost shamefully.

"You-you're scared of losing me?" Lilly asked softly. Marvin didn't respond. He simply walked away from her. He sat down by close to one of the edges of the small rock, and looked into the abyss of space. Lilly stood there momentarily, completely unsure of what to do. After a moment though, she managed to gather up her courage and walk towards her lamenting friend. She sat down next to him, looking at his worn expression. He simply looked at the ground. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Marv… why would you be scarred of losing me?" He didn't reply at first. Then he sighed deeply, still looking at the ground.

"I know you're not a child anymore Lilly," he paused momentarily. "I-I don't think you ever really were. But—you _have _grown up, and honestly… " He paused momentarily, still not looking at her. He sighed. "I know it's only a matter of time before you leave." Lilly looked at her somber friend, feeling completely confused.

"Marvin, what do you mean 'leave'?"

"Oh don't play ignorant Lilly. You know what I mean. I mean leave the ship, and… me." He said, his voice cold. Lilly sat there, completely dumbstruck.

"Marv—I'm not gonna leave… I mean…"

"Oh Lilly of course you are!" He said finally turning to look at her. "And I wouldn't blame you. I mean you're clever, sweet, social, funny…and you're very –um, very…" Marvin said cupping his hands together in front of him awkwardly, "…pretty." Lilly felt her cheeks slightly redden.

"Why shouldn't you leave? There's more options out there than I could ever offer to you," Marvin said, now feeling both awkward and even shameful. "That's why I got scared when you said you wanted to start leaving the ship more. I know you won't stay there forever, and you shouldn't, but… I just…" Marvin's voice trailed off as his gaze fell back down to the ground. Lilly could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she held them back.

"Marvin –I—"

"Lilly, you're going to have an excellent life Lilly, and that life probably won't include me. I know you'll leave me, and it's all right. My family did. My Queen did. Almost all the friends I've ever made have… why should you be any different?" Marvin said, as he turned his head away from her. Lilly's eyes water sufficiently, tears ready to leak from her eyes, but she managed to hold back tears for Marvin's sake. She moved closer to Marvin, and sat up on her knees. She grabbed his face with on her small hands, and turned it towards her. He too looked as though he was about to cry, but being martian Commander, crying did not come very naturally to him.

"Marvin… I'm not going to leave you." She said, he voice, although confident, slightly breathy, and upset.

"Marvin, I know that sometimes I say I feel confined to the ship, or even to Mars, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you." Marvin, not fully believing her, let his gaze drift back down to the ground. Lilly jerked his head back up though, and brought herself even closer to him. She looked at him straight in the eye.

"Marvin, I like—no! I _love_ being with K-9, X-25, and… and I especially love being with you Marv. There's no one who makes me happier." She said as her eyes lit up with a smile. "You make me laugh, you give me adventure… you … you _care _about me," her voice projecting. "I can't remember the last time someone so genuinely cared about me Marv. And no matter what, you will always be a part of my life… always…" Tears rolled down from her blue eyes. She quickly sniffled though, and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. She took her hands away and quickly turned her back towards him, sniffling and breathing raggedly.

"S-S-Sorry Marv. I ju-just got something in m-my eye. Du-Dust I think." Her voice trailed off, as she continued to cry, her back still facing towards him. His eyes glistened, his way of smiling, and he wrapped his arms around her. Her small tears soon stopped as she pulled herself closer to Marvin. He held one of his arms around her shoulders protectively, the other around her arm, caringly. He gently pushed his head against her soft hair, and the two just sat there for a while, unmoving. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of hugging, almost simultaneously the two stood up, dusting themselves off nervously.

"Hmm, yes… well… uh—" Marvin said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah… uh… well…" Lilly said, as she cupped her hands behind her back lifting her heels from the ground and slightly rocking back and forth nervously. The two awkwardly avoided one another's gazes. Finally they managed to look at each other, and smile. No words necessary, they quickly hugged each other one last time, smiling at one another. The endearing moment didn't last long though, as they suddenly felt the ground beneath them shake.

"Whoa!" They both said as the small earthquake sent them to the ground. Lill pushed herself up with her arms, as Marvin pushed up the visor of his helmet, which had fallen over his eyes.

"What was that?" Lilly asked, slightly stunned.

"It felt like a marsquak- whoa!" He shouted as the ground suddenly shook again. The two managed to hold their balance this time. Lilly turned her head around, trying to find the cause of such a shake on such a small piece of rock. Her eyes widened in horror, as she saw an asteroid about five times bigger than Marvin's ship, heading directly towards them.

"Uh… Marvin…"

"Just a moment Lilly! I'm trying to figure out what could cause such a sha-" He was cut mid-way through his sentence though as Lilly yanked him around to show him the cause of the shakes.

"Oh dear… into the ship!" The two darted from where they stood into the ship, sealing the glass dome over their heads.

"Marv how are we gonna start this?!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Marvin shouted frantically. Lilly, completely panicked, turned everywhere, trying to find a way out of the 'little' predicament they were in. Finally her eyes dropped to something, she had brought along with her. Without another moments hesitation Lilly grabbed her hover board from the backseat.

"Lilly what are you-"

"Common Marv! You wanna live or not?!" She said, grabbing his hand, and dragging him out of the ship. The asteroid was coming in close on the small bed of asteroids. Lilly hopped on her hover board locking her feet into place, and Marvin quickly, though somewhat hesitantly, jumped on it with her.

"Hang on!" She yelled over the roar of the asteroid's noise. Marvin practically clung to her waist in absolute terror. Without one more moment, Lilly pushed the board forward, sending it high into the air. As the two flew through the sky quickly, Marvin glanced behind him to gaze at the immense asteroid heading their way.

"AH! Can't you make this thing go any faster?!"

"I'm trying', I'm trying!" Lilly pushed all the buttons on her board she possibly could, tying to make the board accelerate.

"Lilly, ahead," Marvin shouted. Lilly looked ahead, to see their ship in the distance. With out another word, she bent her knees, and tilted slightly back, still attempting to make the board go faster.

"Marvin! Open the doors to the docking bay!" Marvin, quickly, pushed a button on one of his cufflings. As Lilly looked ahead, she saw the large red doors opening. The board quickly approached the ship, and finally slipped through the red doors. The board crashed into a few supply boxes, sending the two flying in the air. They landed roughly on the ground, rolling over a few times before finally coming to a halt. After lying on the ground for a moment, groaning in pain, the two pushed themselves up with there arms. Marvin's brush was completely messed up, and his visor was askew, while Lilly's ponytail hair went in all different directions

"Hmm… interesting…" Marvin said, his tone confused.

"What is?"

"Well it's just… you would think we would have felt some large shock or pulsation from such a large aster-" But Marvin was cut mid-sentence, as the ship was thrown roughly to the side, and was tilted, sending both Marvin and Lilly tumbling and crashing against the wall. Finally the ship stopped moving and came to a halt. As both Marvin and Lilly lay against the wall, Marvin groaned in a rather strained voice,

"Ow…"

* * *

"Oh dear. The Commander will not be happy to see the ship so… out of place," X-25 said, trying put everything back in it's proper place. Suddenly, she heard the sound of shuffling feet, and turned her monitor around to see two very disheveled looking Martians enter into the hallway. She glanced over them.

"So… um, did the test drive go well?" Marvin and Lilly simply looked at each other, before sighing deeply and both collapsing into a heap on the floor.

**And another Marvin and Lilly story comes to a close. I felt like this one was kind of sappy. But then again I am a sappy person… anyway, hoped you guys liked it! R & R!**


End file.
